This invention relates to a device for ducting gas in a centrifuge block.
A centrifuge block consists of a plurality of individual centrifuges which, placed side by side and sometimes in several rows, are in communication with each other through tubing. For this purpose, use is normally made of tubes, particularly of metal tubes, connected to the various centrifuges by means of connecting openings. Ducting arrangements of this type require painstaking and extremely careful assembly for safe sealing to prevent the ingress of air into the partially evacuated system.